


Doritos and Bathtubs

by InvisibleAce



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Fluff, M/M, Meeting for the first time, it's a house party and Jeremy just wants to eat Doritos in private, michael in the bathroom but he has a friend now and it isn't sad, sitting in bathtubs which is fun, there's a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Stuck at a house party, Jeremy hides away in the bathroom. He plans on killing the time with just eating Doritos but soon gets some unexpected (but not unwelcome) company in a very weird way.





	Doritos and Bathtubs

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, enjoy though 
> 
> Ignore any mistakes my dudes.

Jeremy Heere is at one of the biggest parties of the summer and he’s hiding in the bathroom. Once again he let his friends talk him into it and once again he was regretting it. 

He appreciated that his friends wanted to include him in pretty much everything, going out of their way most of the time to make sure he was included. Jeremy sometimes felt like he didn’t deserve his friends. They were so nice and outgoing, always down for a new adventure. Jeremy was the opposite. He wasn’t mean, but he wasn’t outgoing or up for anything new pretty much ever. 

He knows people are confused over how he was friends with one of the most popular kids in school. Jake Dillinger was on the football team, quarterback of all things. They’ve been friends since kindergarten, back before being popular was even an idea. Jeremy was sure he was going to loose his best friend (and only friend) to the football team in middle school but Jake quickly proved him wrong after a intense heart to heart in Jeremy’s bedroom. 

It was just the two of them throughout middle school. Jake had other friends from the football team who he would hang out with but stuck with Jeremy for the most part. He didn’t let anyone mess with him either. Even now in high school. 

Freshman year brought Christine Canigula and Jenna Rolan into their little circle, making the duo into a foursome quickly. The summer before ninth grade Jeremy fell in love with theater and after seeing a sign up poster a week into the school year (and Jake hyping him up) he signed up and the rest was history. 

Christine was well liked, known for being happy-go-lucky, always excited about something. Simply put: it was impossible not to like her. Jenna, on the other hand, was more quiet but knew everything about everyone it seemed. She told Jeremy once that she’s quiet by choice, people don’t notice her so she hears things she shouldn’t. If you needed blackmail material on someone, Jenna’s your girl. Which made everyone respect and fear her at the same time. 

The four of them were an odd grouping, he knows, but they work. Jeremy wasn’t as well known or liked as his friends were. He didn’t mind though, he prefers to almost be invisible. As long as his friends can see him he’s fine. They all knew he wasn’t the most outgoing, hence the reason why they invite him along to every party. He normally went, sometimes choosing to opt out, but he can’t say no after Christine breaks out her puppy dog eyes. 

That’s how he found himself in his current situation, hiding in the upstairs bathroom at a house party. He wasn’t sure whose house it was. He didn’t even think the person went to their school but Jake got invited and then he invited Christine, Jenna and himself. Summer had officially begun and Jeremy was alone in a bathroom. 

Christine and Jenna stuck with him for a good amount of time when they first arrived before disappearing into the crowd of teenagers. Jake had left as soon as they walked through the door, calling out to some of his football friends. He didn’t mind that his friends left him, it was normal. He had all summer to hang with them. 

He tried to blend in the best he could but after what felt like hours he decided to call it quits. People were getting more and more drunk, there were various couples making out around him, making him uncomfortable. So he refilled his coke, grabbed a few bags of Doritos, and headed to find somewhere more quiet. He couldn’t just leave, he was the designated driver for the night. 

Bathrooms were a calming place, at least at a house party. He felt cut off from the drunk and sexually driven teens downstairs. He didn’t mind it. He’ll go back down soon after he finished his Doritos. He only had one bag left anyway. 

He could hear people outside the door, but no one knocked or tried to come in. He thinks the second floor was off limits due to the lack of people upstairs. He shrugged to himself. Less people he had to deal with. 

Half a bag later, there was knocking on the door. He kept quiet, hand in the bag trying not to make any noise. Maybe the person will go away, thinking the doors just stuck or something. Drunk people would believe that. 

Except the knocking kept happening. 

“Is someone in there? I need to pee.” Came a voice from the other side, sounding a little unsure.  

Jeremy removed his hand from the bag and shoved the few remaining chips in his mouth before standing. He figures he’s been in there long enough, maybe he could find his friends and convince them to leave early. He swallowed his mouth full as he unlocked and opened the door, coming face to face with the person. 

It was a boy. His hair was spiked, a single red streak going through it. He was shorter than Jeremy but looked like he could snap him in half without really trying, his tank top clearly showing off how tough he is. Jeremy realized he was still standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He moved out of the way quickly. 

“S-sorry, all yours.” He said, mentally wincing at how lame it sounded. He went to head back downstairs when he felt a hand latch onto his arm, making him jump. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump,” Red Streak said, a lisp could be heard. “Um, I have a weird question to ask? I would ask my friend but I can’t find him anywhere and you seem friendly enough.” 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at that. This is new. “Ah, okay. What’s up?” 

He looks kind of embarrassed before gesturing to the front of his tank top. “Any how to get soda out of a shirt?” 

Jeremy looked down at the boys shirt, noticing the front was now dyed orange and brown. Standing out on the originally white tank. Upon further inspection it had Bi Bi Bi on the front in the colors of the bisexual flag. Jeremy found himself smiling a little. 

“I’m afraid I have no idea how to get a stain out, it sucks that your shirts ruined though. I like it.” He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Fuck, Michael’s not gonna be happy. It was my birthday present from him last year.” 

Jeremy wasn’t sure why Red Streak was telling him this but he nodded, feeling a little bad. Maybe this Michael dude could find a replacement one? It was a funny tank, if he wasn’t so lanky and pale he would wear it. 

“Do you think whoever’s house this is would notice that one of their shirts have gone missing?” Red asked suddenly, giving Jeremy a very serious look. “I can’t wear this for the rest of the night. It’s sticky and gross.” 

“Um, I really don’t know. You’re gonna take a shirt from a stranger?” Jeremy asked, not really believing what he was hearing. Who would just take a shirt from someone they don’t know? 

Red Streak, apparently. 

“You bet your ass I am,” he pushed passed Jeremy and headed down the hall, peeking his head into the first room he saw before flicking the light on. “Come help me pick out a shirt!” 

“What? No! I’m not gonna help you steal, I don’t even know you,” Jeremy said, but found himself walking into the room. “Are you drunk?” He didn’t seem it. 

“No, I’m not drunk. I had a few drinks but sobered up quickly when soda got split on me. Not sure how it happened really,” he said, opening a drawer and rummaging through it. “I’m Rich. See? Now you know me.” 

Jeremy wasn’t sure how he found himself in the weirdest situations. He just wanted to eat his Doritos in peace. There was still a bag of Cool Ranch left in the tub. His friends aren’t going to believe this story tomorrow. 

“I’m Jeremy.” He answered before opening the closet and going through it. It was just a lot of jackets and flannels. Not really his style. He felt incredibly weird and like a huge creep. He pushed a few flannels aside before seeing a Hawaiian shirt, it was the ugliest thing he’s ever seen. So he took it off the hanger and tossed it to Rich, the shirt landing on his head. “Try that.” 

Rich looked at it for a second before shrugging. Jeremy turned back towards the closet when the other boy went to take his shirt off. He barely knew this person, he was gonna be known as the creepy kid who watched him get dressed. 

“This shirt is terrible but I actually don’t hate it,” Rich said, making Jeremy turn around. He was fixing the collar and looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing it over a blue tie dyed shirt. “I make this shirt seem cool.” 

Jeremy didn’t know how to respond to that statement so he just nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. The outfit seemed like it would be ridiculous, making whoever wore it look like a dad at a family barbecue but Rich actually pulled it off. If he wasn’t so impressed he’d be jealous. 

“Thanks man, you’re a lifesaver.” Rich spoke again, turning to face Jeremy with smile, that he returned. “You here with friends?” 

“Yeah, they’re here somewhere, enjoying the first hurrah to summer.” Jeremy said, just wanting to get back to his Doritos. “I’ll just have to deal with locating and rounding them up later.” 

Rich nodded. “I’m done drinking for the night, don’t wanna ruin this rad outfit. Me and my boy Michael can help you locate your friends later if you want. Michael’s the designated driver tonight too.”

“You don’t have to. Christine and Jenna usually go without a problem. Jake’s the one I have to bribe with food and stuff. He loves to party.” He didn’t know why he was still standing here talking to Rich. The shorter boy didn’t seem like he was done with the conversation yet. “Where’s your friend?” 

Rich shrugged before pulling his phone out. “He’s at the snack table wondering where I am.” 

Jeremy nodded once again. “Well, you should probably get back to him, don’t wanna leave him hanging out by himself.” 

“Where are you going?” Rich asked, typing something on his phone as he followed Jeremy down the hall. “You going to eat Doritos in the bathroom again?” 

“Yes,” Jeremy answered without thinking. He felt himself blush. God he was pathetic. “I have nothing better to do until my friends text me.” 

Rich was quiet for a minute before going back to his phone. The two of them just stood there in silence, Jeremy growing more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. He was about to say bye to Rich and make a run for it when the sound of someone racing up the steps got his attention. 

It was yet another boy, his dark hair draping over his forehead. Jeremy couldn’t make out his eyes, they were hidden behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses. He seemed taller than both Rich and Jeremy, and his arms were full of bags of Doritos. 

“Michael, my dude!” Rich said from behind Jeremy, pushing past him to greet his friend. 

So this was Michael. 

He was beautiful. 

Jeremy quickly shook the thought from his mind, or tried to at least. Michael and Rich were talking about something, he felt strange being here though Rich clearly told his friend to bring the chips up. 

“Ready for the best bathroom hangout of your life?” Michael spoke up, his eyes meeting Jeremy’s as the two boys shared a smile. 

Ten minutes later found the three boys sitting in the tub, their feet hanging over the edge. It was a weirdly big tub. Jeremy was sandwiched between the two friends, shamelessly stuffing his mouth with Cool Ranch Doritos. Michael was going on about the various drunken disasters he witnessed downstairs. Jeremy found himself laughing along with Rich, almost choking on the chips. 

“I’m pretty sure she’s still in the corner guarding the plants and yelling at anyone who gets to close,” Michael finished his fifth story of the night, reaching into the bag that was sitting on Jeremy’s lap and pulling out a handful of chips. “Drunk people are weird and messy.” 

“Says you,” Rich laughed. “Drunk Michael puts everyone to shame. You start out all giggly and then get really protective of our friends and your weird old school games. I watched you attempt to throw an empty beer can at Brooke once because she said Apocalypse of the Damned was awful.”

Jeremy let out a gasp, turning to look at Rich in horror. “She said what? That’s my favorite game,” He looked over at Michael and nodded. “I approve of the can throwing.”

Michael’s grin widened as Rich groaned. “Oh fuck, there’s two of you. You have a weird love for old shit too?” Jeremy nodded and Rich pulled himself out of the tub. “I’m leaving before Michael gets started.” 

Rich was out the door before either one of the other boys could say anything, closing the door behind him. Jeremy didn’t make an attempt to move over and Michael didn’t seem to mind. Jeremy place the bag of Doritos next to him and turned back to Michael. 

“Did you have a weird amount of trouble on level nine? Because I did.” 

“Yeah dude, I thought the game was just glitching or something so I just kept dying,” Michael shrugged. “I made Rich play the level with me and we ended up beating it. Turns out it’s easier when there’s two players.” 

“Jake bragged about beating all the zombies when I had him help me. He wouldn’t shut up about it,” Jeremy shook his head before looking Michael’s face over. He doesn’t look familiar, surely Jeremy would’ve noticed him in the hallway. He’s too pretty to miss. “What school do you go to?” 

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jeremy, who blushed upon realizing how close their faces are, he didn’t pull back though. “Some overpriced private school, Rich too. We hated it though so we begged our parents to transfer us the public school for senior year.” 

“What school are you transferring to?” Jeremy found himself hoping it was his. 

“ Middleborough, our friends Brooke and Chloe go there.” 

“I go there!” Jeremy said excitedly. “And I’m starting senior too.” 

Michael smiled, his eyes crinkling around the edges. Jeremy found himself smiling back, excited about possibly having another friend to hang out this year. A friend he has a lot in common with. 

“Well, I’m glad this friendship will last longer than tonight,” Michael said with a laugh. 

Jeremy found himself agreeing. Is it weird that he barely knew the boy next to him but found himself wanting to be is best friend? Probably. He’s not that great with the social aspect of life. 

He found that it was easy to talk to Michael though. They launched into another conversation about more of the old school things they both liked. Jeremy let the other boy do most of the talking, liking how his eyes lit up during his speech of how amazing Crystal Pepsi. He told Jeremy about his hook up in the back of Spencer's and how he could get any old school drink he wanted. Jeremy wasn’t sure if it was completely legal but he just nodded anyway. 

During their conversation, they switched positions. Michael still sat with his legs over the side but Jeremy was now hugging his knees to his chest, leaning most of his weight against Michael, who had his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. The bag of Doritos forgotten about next to the two. 

“He was sick for a week after eating it. Rich would do anything for money, it’s ridiculous. You should test it out some time, he won’t say no.” Michael finished his story about how Rich ate a week old jar of mayonnaise. Jeremy felt sick listening to the story but Michael was laughing so it was worth hearing it. Jeremy was crushing hard of Michael. He just hoped it was obvious. He blushed like an idiot when Michael took his phone from him when he went to check the time, putting his number in before texting himself. 

Their little bathroom bubble was popped when Rich barged in, clearly tipsy despite what he said about being done drinking for the night. He eyed the two of them before smiling and giving them a thumbs up and leaving again. He walked into the door on his first attempt to leave. 

“I think that’s my cue to get him home,” Michael said with a sigh, watching Rich stumble out of the bathroom. “It is getting pretty late.” 

Jeremy nodded,  only know remembering that he had to find his friends. He was so wrapped up in Michael he forgot all about finding them and getting home at a reasonable time. Reluctantly the two got up, groaning at the soreness of their legs. 

“Next time we hang out, let’s not sit in a bathtub for over an hour,” Michael rubbed at his legs. “I have some pretty comfortable bean bag chairs at my house. Perfect for friendly bonding time.” 

Jeremy nodded in agreement, tripping a little as he climbed out of the tub. Michael caught him before he hit the ground, his arms wrapped around his middle. Jeremy felt himself blushing, righting his footing before pushing away from Michael a bit. 

“Let’s go roundup our drunk friends.” Michael said but didn’t make an attempt to move, his arms still around Jeremy. 

“Y-yeah.” Jeremy stuttered, his eyes glancing from Michael's eyes to his lips quickly.  _ Crap, please tell me he didn’t see that. _

Jeremy got his answer when Michael leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. Jeremy froze for a moment, surprised at the suddenness of it but soon melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, hoping the other boy didn’t notice that he had no idea what he was doing. What was he doing? He’s not one to kiss strangers at a house party, but does Michael count as a stranger? He didn’t know, he just knows that he likes the feeling of Michael’s lips on his and his body pressed against his. 

Michael pulled away a moment later, resting his forehead against Jeremy’s. “I really hope I didn’t read this situation wrong.” 

“You didn’t,” Jeremy reassured. He really wanted to kiss Michael again but the sound of something breaking downstairs made him pause. “B-but we should really f-find our friends now.” 

Michael whined but let go of Jeremy. He pressed one more chaste kiss to his lips before taking his hand. “Let’s go then. The drunk idiots won’t round themselves up… but we’re going to be continuing this at a later date. If that’s okay with you that is.” 

Jeremy let out a laugh as the two left the bathroom hand in hand. “Yeah, that’s totally fine with me.”  

His summer just got a whole lot more interesting. 


End file.
